Se supone que era sólo un beso más
by Terume
Summary: Un solo beso puede llevar a algo más allá de lo que tenías planeado en un principio, pero no lo puede evitar


Se supone que era solo un beso más

-Por favor... es todo lo que te pido- rogó un ojiverde.

-Tú no eres nadie, solo eres un chico más- dijo un chico mayor de ojos verde-azulados.

-Por favor- rogaba mirándolo y tomándolo por la camisa.

-Ya te dije que no, varias personas me lo han pedido y no lo he hecho, y tú no serás la excepción- respondió molesto el más alto.

_**Ninguno de los dos recordaba ya como habían llegado a esa situación...**_

-Solo uno por favor, te prometo que nadie se enterará de esto- decía el menor mirándolo.

-Te he dicho un y mil veces ya que no lo haré- el mayor se molestaba cada vez más con el otro chico.

-Un beso, solo eso, un breve toque de labios y con eso me conformo- rogaba desesperado el ojiverde.

_**Ya llevaban dos horas así y el más alto no se podía deshacer del otro...**_

-¿Me dejas de cabrear si lo hago?- preguntó conteniendo su ira a punto de estallar y las ganas de hacer pedazos al menor con algún hechizo.

-Sí. Y no le diré a nadie- respondió con la mirada iluminada el menor.

_**El de ojos verde-azulados se pasó las manos por la cara frustrado...**_

-Bien... pero si llego a enterarme de que se te escapó, el próximo año cuando cumpla 17, no dudaré en crusiarte hasta la muerte- amenazó el mayor, pero el otro no se intimidó, con tal de tener esos labios sobre los suyos le bastaba...

_**El mayor posó sus labios sobre los del menor un momento y luego se separó...**_

-Ya estará feliz- dijo el más alto mirándolo.

-Bastante- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...- el mayor abrió un poco su boca para decirle algo al otro, pero no supo qué, solo se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando los labios del menor.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el menor al ver que el otro no reaccionaba.

Los labios del menor le tentaban demasiado -Un beso más, un toque de labios más y eso será suficiente- pensó el mayor acercándose al otro.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?- preguntó temeroso el menor alejándose mientras el otro se acercaba lentamente...

_**¿Y esa reacción?, el mayor no lo sabía, solo quería esos labios unos segundos más...**_

-¡Ya basta, me asustas!- exclamó el menor tras chocar con la pared y ver que el otro se acercaba hasta tenerlo muy cerca.

_**El mayor se agachó y ocultó su cara en el cuello del ojiverde...**_

-Harry- su nombre susurrado por esa masculina voz en el cuello le hizo estremecerse hasta la última fibra de su aún pequeño cuerpo de 12 años.

-T-Tom- el menor respiraba con dificultad ante la cercanía del otro.

_**El aliento del mayor chocaba con su cuello provocando que su cuerpo vibrara...**_

-Hueles a chocolate- dijo en un sensual susurro en el oído del ojiverde.

-E-Estuve comiendo hace u-un rato- respondió el menor con un hilo de voz... se golpeó mental mente ante la estupidez dicha; aunque el tener esos labios en una zona sensible no te hacen pensar razonablemente.

-Hmhmhmhm- la masculina risa del mayor resonó en la cabeza del ojiverde.

_**El mayor pasó su nariz a lo largo del cuello del menor sintiendo su aroma...**_

-Tom- su nombre fue pronunciado con temor, pero a la vez cargado de deseo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó despacio y con una sonrisa que el menor no pudo ver.

-Necesito...- respondió con la respiración aún lenta por la cercanía del otro cuerpo -Necesito...-

-¿Qué cosa, Harry?- interrogó el más alto curioso por la respuesta.

-Necesito... más bien, deseo...- se sentía desmayar, sin fuerza... -Tom- el deseo cargaba esa pequeña palabra, la respiración del menor comenzó a ser más rápida -Haaa- un gemido escapó de la boca del menor con los ojos entrecerrados.

_**El placer que el menor sentía por solo tener cerca al mayor era demasiado...**_

-Vamos Harry, no creo que sea tan difícil de decir- esa voz masculina y sensual lo hacía estremecer por completo.

-Haaaa- otro gemido escapó de los labios del menor al sentir el aliento del mayor entre su cuello y oreja. -Necesito... deseo... deseo que me toques- dijo con un hilo de voz cargado de deseo.

-Lo estoy haciendo- susurró divertido ya que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

-Quiero algo más que eso- susurró mientras sentía sus latidos en la cabeza.

-Estas jugando un juego para mayores- comentó el de ojos verde-azulados rozando sus labios con el cuello del menor.

-Creo que voy a...- al menor le costaba que le salieran las palabras y su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

-A correrte por el simple hecho de hablarte en el cuello- el tono de voz que el mayor ocupó estaba tan cargado de lujuria que sintió como el cuerpo más pequeño se estremeció.

-Hhhaaaaaa- un gemido de placer arrancó de la garganta del ojiverde dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola con la pared, provocando que su cuerpo se convulsionara y se corriera con fuerza llegando a ver lucecitas verdes.

-Es encantador como tu cuerpo reacciona... Bueno, solo tienes 12 años, es normal que esto te pase- dijo con voz dulce.

_**Para el mayor era divertido que solo con sus palabras lograra excitar al menor...**_

-No es justo- susurró el ojiverde con los ojos cerrados.

-Descuida, se controla con el tiempo- comentó el mayor rozando sus labios en el cuello del otro nuevamente provocando que se estremeciera.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- soltó el menor abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¿Por qué los preguntas?- preguntó el mayor curioso.

-Porque te negabas a darme un miserable beso en el comienzo, y ahora quieres que me corra de nuevo- respondió levantando su cabeza y mareándose en el proceso.

-Fue por tus labios, son deliciosos y no me resistí a probarlos otra vez- respondió sin quitar su cara del cuello del menor, le era divertido sentir como el cuerpo del menor se estremecía.

-Mis labios están más arriba Einstein- dijo un poco molesto ya que el mayor nunca le besó.

-Lo sé, pero no me negaras que te gustó- respondió con arrogancia el mayor.

-No lo niego, pero no es justo que hayas logrado hacerme esto solo con roces y palabras- explicó el menor respirando más calmadamente.

-Si te hubiera tocado más, hubieras delirado- respondió con lujuria el más alto para pasar su lengua de la base del cuello del menor, hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo suavemente.

-AAAS- un gemido ahogado brotó de la garganta del ojiverde al sentir la húmeda sensación y dejando que su cuerpo se deslizara por la pared hasta el suelo... -Con que hubiera sido un delirio de placer estoy bien- dijo llevándose la mano al cuello.

_**El mayor se agachó quedando de rodillas y acercándose al menor...**_

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo ahora- dijo con lujuria en la voz dejando sus labios entre abiertos.

-Acepto encantado- respondió tomando la corbata del mayor para dejarlo más cerca de su cuerpo -Pero esta vez... que no sea solo con palabras- ordeno el menor con la respiración comenzando a acelerarse.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal, les gustó?, ¿lindo, malo, tomatazos, un review?... gracias por leerlo<strong>

**PD: por si las moscas, les aviso que no tendrá continuación.**


End file.
